warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Onestar
Gorsepaw |position1=Leader |precededby1=Tallstar |succeededby1=None |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Mudclaw |succeededby2=Ashfoot |livebooks = Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Onestar is a small, lithe, mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar behind one ear.Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :During a Gathering, Tallstar mentions Onewhisker and Mudclaw chasing off a fox from WindClan territory. :After all the leaders have reported and the Clans are departing, Firestar meets up with Onewhisker and asks if he can travel with him to visit StarClan's sacred home, the Moonstone. :At the start of Firestar and Sandstorm's journey, Mudclaw and Onewhisker are seen hunting. Onewhisker comments that he can smell ThunderClan scent yet he can't see any cat. Mudclaw growls in response that there better not be any ThunderClan cats, and Onewhisker then suggests that perhaps someone is going to Highstones. In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Onewhisker is mentor to Whitepaw. He and the deputy, Deadfoot, have been searching for areas to shelter WindClan after being chased from their home by Brokenstar during his leadership. :He is introduced to Fireheart by Tallstar. Fireheart and his friend, Graystripe, are bringing WindClan back to their home as they were driven out from their home on the moor by Brokenstar. As the traveling Clan reaches the end of the Thunderpath, Onewhisker gratefully tells Fireheart that WindClan would have died if it wasn't for him, and they would never forget that. He, along with Deadfoot, escort Fireheart and Graystripe home to ThunderClan. Onewhisker hunts a rabbit for the four, and they share it. As they are escorting Fireheart and Graystripe home, they bump into a RiverClan patrol. Furious, Leopardfur calls the battle cry and the two patrols battle. Before, Barkface had said that the blood-stained clouds would bring an unnecessary death, and this prophecy is confirmed when Graystripe knocks Whiteclaw over the edge of the gorge. :When WindClan is being attacked by ShadowClan and RiverClan together, Onewhisker is the cat who desperately pleas ThunderClan for help by running into the camp and announcing the attack. Forest of Secrets :Onewhisker spots his new friend, Fireheart, at a Gathering. They greet each other warmly, and Onewhisker thanks him again for bringing WindClan back to their home; it is also indicated that he is one of the only cats within WindClan who still regards Fireheart as a close friend, the others thinking that he needs to be at WindClan's side constantly and help them with everything. Rising Storm :Fireheart sees Onewhisker standing next to Mudclaw at a Gathering, however Fireheart does not approach him because of Mudclaw, who is acting hostile. When Onewhisker spots Fireheart he gives him a sympathetic look, but then walked away. :He is later seen at yet another Gathering. He bounds up to Fireheart and they talk. Onewhisker is worried about ThunderClan and the fire that recently started in their territory, as he knows what it is like to be driven away from their home. However, their conversation is interrupted by Tallstar who questions Fireheart on Bluestar's absence. A Dangerous Path :Onewhisker gets his second apprentice, Gorsepaw, who is Morningflower's kit. His former apprentice, Whitepaw, is now a warrior, Whitetail. :He introduces Gorsepaw to Fireheart at a Gathering. Fireheart remarks that if Gorsepaw grew any bigger, he could join TigerClan. Later, Bluestar, being obsessed with the idea that WindClan, instead of a dog, is stealing prey from ThunderClan's territory, plans to launch an attack. :Fireheart finds Onewhisker's apprentice, Gorsepaw, and manages to get him away from Mudclaw, an aggressive and ambitious WindClan warrior. Gorsepaw is asked by Fireheart to bring Onewhisker to Fireheart, and Fireheart asks Onewhisker to take him to Tallstar, the WindClan leader. :Going on an order from Tallstar, Onewhisker is the cat who travels to Ravenpaw and Barley's farm to deliver the message that Tallstar wishes to speak to Bluestar, to try and avert the battle over the supposedly stolen prey. The Darkest Hour :During TigerClan's raid on WindClan's camp, Tigerstar pins down his apprentice, Gorsepaw, in the center of the clearing, showing WindClan what exactly they would do if they didn't join his new Clan, formed by RiverClan and ShadowClan. He brutally kills Gorsepaw, and ThunderClan comes to help them, but they are too late. :He is seen battling Scourge in the battle with BloodClan, and Scourge almost kills him, but Firestar saves his life, making him one of the few cats in the Clans that fought Scourge and survived, the other being Cloudtail. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Onewhisker is now a senior warrior under Tallstar. He tries to climb down the gorge in WindClan territory to get to the river, but he falls. Thankfully, he turns out to be alright. Along with Mudclaw and Crowpaw, he steals prey from ThunderClan territory. When a ThunderClan patrol appears, Crowpaw attacks Brambleclaw, but Onewhisker stops the apprentice before anything fatal can happen. The WindClan cats later leave with the stolen prey. Moonrise : Dawn :He is apart of the warriors on the patrol whom venture deep into the heart of ThunderClan's territory - the ThunderClan camp, in which Tallstar begs for Firestar's help. :Later, he is also part of the patrol that goes to rescue ShadowClan when Twolegs begin to tear up their camp. Firestar loses a life saving him and some ShadowClan kits from a falling tree. :After this, he is seen mainly along side his weakening leader, Tallstar, helping him make the journey to their new home. Starlight :He argues against Mudclaw's rights for speaking for WindClan, saying that Tallstar is not dead. Right before Tallstar's death, the WindClan leader names Onewhisker his deputy without the proper ceremony, for fear that his current deputy, Mudclaw, would send the Clan into unnecessary battles. He also hopes that Onewhisker would maintain the friendship that WindClan and ThunderClan shared. Onewhisker is afraid he would not do a good job leading his Clan. Firestar tells the Clans about the news at Onewhisker's request, much to WindClan's dismay. Mudclaw refuses to believe that he is no longer deputy, and doesn't allow Onewhisker to choose him again to be in the position. :Mudclaw leads a rebellion along with some RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors against Onewhisker, in the hopes that he could kill him and take over WindClan before Onewhisker received his name and nine lives. Mudclaw fails when StarClan makes a lightning bolt strike a tree, thus knocking it over and killing Mudclaw, while simultaneously creating a bridge to the Island for the Gatherings and acting as a sign that Onewhisker is indeed the rightful leader of WindClan. Twilight :Onestar shows an unusual display of hostility towards ThunderClan, with whom they were previously allies. He wants to show that he no longer needs any help from ThunderClan, nor Firestar, and that his Clan is not weak or in need of any help. This is mainly because he wants to show that he can live without ThunderClan and Firestar because some cats still don't believe he is the right leader. He even mocks the other two leaders, Blackstar and Leopardstar, for depending on ThunderClan when trouble comes to their Clans. However, he does lead the charge to help ThunderClan when Midnight the badger brings the news that many badgers are attacking the ThunderClan camp. Sunset :At the begining of the book he is seen with his warriors in the ThunderClan camp, after the badger attack. Firestar thanks him. It is noted that the old friendship between the two leaders has finally come back. :Later, at a Gathering, he reports that the prey is running fine and WindClan is well fed. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Onestar is seen at the Gathering, starting it and reports how leaf-bare has been kind to WindClan, and prey is running well. He announces WindClan has a new apprentice, Breezepaw. Hollypaw is relieved that he didn't mention Jaypaw. As Graystripe and Millie arrive to the Gathering and is told that Millie is a kittypet, Onestar calls that the Gathering is only for the warriors. He tells that WindClan doesn't have anything to report, and the Gathering ends. Dark River :Onestar prepares his Clan for a battle against RiverClan because the Clan supposes that RiverClan took WindClan's missing kits. Later, though, he discovers that the kits had wandered off, seemingly to the lake's shore. They are later revealed to have been trapped in the tunnels in which Heatherpaw discovered and she and Lionpaw played in. Outcast :Onestar appears very briefly when Squirrelflight and Hollypaw go to ask Crowfeather to travel to the mountains and help the Tribe of Rushing Water. Onestar had been on a patrol when they arrived and allows Crowfeather to go with them. He also insists that Breezepaw accompany them on the trip as he is Crowfeather's son. Eclipse :Onestar lets his Clan hunt over the border, going through the tunnels to get into ThunderClan territory. Later, he brings his Clan into battle, attacking the ThunderClan camp when they least expect it. He says that ThunderClan isn't the most important Clan in the forest and that every Clan doesn't need their help. He also claims that WindClan isn't weak and they would take all the territory they needed if they wanted to. :A war is suggested by Firestar out of hostility. When it seems WindClan have been defeated, Onestar's plan comes into action. Three groups split up, one by the border, one by the lake, and one by the abandoned Twoleg house. The war is forced to end as a result of the solar eclipse. Long Shadows : He appears at a Gathering and is shocked along with the other cats when Blackstar announces that ShadowClan will no longer attend Gatherings. He, along with the rest of the cats present, is shocked at the revelation. Sunrise :Firestar escorts a patrol of warriors to WindClan and questions him if any of his warriors saw what happened to Ashfur, he takes it badly as it sounds like Firestar accuses WindClan of murder, and hostility drives him to send them away. :He, Blackstar, and Leopardstar all go to ThunderClan camp and tell Firestar that if they don't drive Sol out of the territories, they will join together and drive Sol out themselves. :He is also seen briefly at a Gathering, agreeing with Leopardstar and Blackstar about hearing what Hollyleaf had to say. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Onestar first appears, early in the book, at a gathering, reporting the death of Barkface, WindClan's medicine cat. He also hints that WindClan had been taking fish from the lake, and adding them to their fresh-kill pile. After Leopardstar states that she will now start sending patrols around the lake, as RiverClan's main source of food is fish, he threatens Leopardstar, saying, that if any RiverClan patrols set foot on WindClan's territory, they will wish they hadn't. :Firestar convinces him, Leopardstar, and Blackstar to send two warriors each upstream to look for the water from the lake. Onestar agrees, and sends his former apprentice Whitetail and, another warrior of WindClan, Sedgewhisker to represent WindClan. Fading Echoes :Onestar first appears in this book asking Dovepaw how she knows about the dog that injured Sedgewhisker. She lies, saying she heard the dog coming from WindClan territory and guessed, but Onestar is unconvinced. He sends Heathertail and Breezepelt to take Dovepaw and Ivypaw home. :He then appears at a Gathering reporting about the refilling of the lake, receiving mumbles from Blossompaw saying that he's acting like WindClan did it alone. He then continues by saying he will punish trespassers severely, hinting towards Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Night Whispers :When Dovepaw uses her senses to hear far away Clans, a WindClan cat asks Swallowtail where Whitetail is. Swallowtail answers that she is sharing Onestar's den for the night. :Later, Dovepaw says that Onestar is washing, but she is then interrupted by Ivypaw. :He is seen at the Gathering reporting news, and when Mistystar says that RiverClan is healthy, he says that the same goes for WindClan. Sign of the Moon :Onestar is the leader that starts the Gathering. He reports that prey is running well and that Whiskernose had been made a warrior. The Forgotten Warrior :Onestar is seen first following Firestar into the tree at the Gathering. He reports after Firestar, accusing ThunderClan of planning an invasion, and ends up provoking a fight with Firestar. Onestar then mentions a trespasser, in which he accuses the trespasser of being a ThunderClan cat. He continues to argue until Firestar sits down. He then reports two new apprentices, Larkpaw and Crouchpaw. The Last Hope In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Onewhisker shows the visiting cats around the WindClan forest camp. He says that the camp is in the only sheltered place in the territory. The camp is described as a sandy hollow. Onewhisker tells the cats that the elders tell a story that says that the first leader of WindClan, Windstar made the camp from StarClan. He then goes on to say that the warriors of the Clan sleep out in the open under the stars, and that he would go mad if he couldn't see the sky all day and night. :Onewhisker says that WindClan have a special connection with StarClan; whatever happens, he knows that his ancestors are watching over them. He mentions that dens have been built along the gorse wall for the elders and kits, and that there is a den for the leader behind the Tallrock. However, this den is rarely used as Tallstar often likes to sleep with the warriors under the stars. He also mentions that the Tallrock is where the leader makes announcements. He finishes by saying that an apprentice is calling from the Outlook Rock meaning that there are intruders in the territory. :He is mentioned briefly twice, in the story "Raid on the Camp!" which is the story of WindClan being driven from their camp by Brokenstar. It says that he was awakened by Thrushwing. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits that Onestar knows about the loneliness that power brings. When Fireheart rescued WindClan from exile, he and Onewhisker were very much alike; young, loyal warriors itching to impress their leaders, so they fostered a friendship. :This continued to pay off for a while, especially when Fireheart tried to stop the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan; Onewhisker helped convince Tallstar that Fireheart was telling the truth. So Firestar was quite pleased when Tallstar changed his deputy before he died, believing that their friendship would continue when Onestar became leader. However, Onestar now felt like he owed a debt to Firestar rather than a simple friendship and realized that he couldn't stay such good friends with Firestar or it would make the Clan seem weak and lose him respect from his Clanmates, many of whom were already supporting Mudclaw. Now, when he feels he most needs an ally he is forced to remember their friendship, but know it cannot continue as it used to. Code of the Clans :In the story, "Too Late for Regrets: Tallstar Explains", Tallstar talks to Bluestar in StarClan, wondering whether he made the right decision to make Onewhisker leader. He says WindClan will be safe under Onewhisker. Battles of the Clans :Onestar introduces the book, having found two kittypets on his territory. Instead of chasing them away, he invites them to learn more about the ways of Clan cats, and brings them to each Clan's camp to learn about the different styles of fighting used by each group of cats. :When Tawnypelt is talking about the territories, she tells the kittypets how Onestar had to fight for his leadership. She points out the island and says that the log that they use to get across to the island killed Mudclaw, the cat who should have been leader when Tallstar died. :Onestar is mentioned again when Dapplenose wonders why there are kittypets at a Gathering, and sees Onestar with them. :Onestar then says farewell to the kittypets. He concludes what battles mean to the Clans and says that battle is not always the answer. He says that warriors will keep passing on their skills to apprentices; heroes will be celebrated, and that battles will always be remembered by the winning side. He says that battling is what it means to be a warrior, and that as long as there are cats by the lake, there will be battles. In the Short Stories and Plays Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Onestar appears at the Gathering, where he states that every leaf-bare is hard on the Clans, for his Clan is starving. Later in the play, some of his warriors bring back some fresh-kill that was given to them by Jaypaw, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, who secretly gave some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey to WindClan to help them survive. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He votes for Firestar, hoping that the vote will bring them back to the old days before the prey-stealing. In the Warriors App :It is mentioned in Onestar's profile that he hated the way some of his Clanmates refused to accept him, though he understood their confusion. He blamed Tallstar, and sought him out in a dream to challenge him. When Tallstar refused to apologize for his decision, Onestar fought him. Onestar won- and Tallstar said that the fight had proved that he had made the right choice. Onestar still bears a scar on his ear from that fight. Trivia *In ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar he is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. Revealed in The Clans Decide, page 12 Character Pixels Quotes }} References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Mentors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters